


【DCEU超蝙】幸运日（猎魔人x魔物，PWP一发完）

by ScarletCrush



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: 猎魔人克拉克遇到了自己心仪的魔物。





	【DCEU超蝙】幸运日（猎魔人x魔物，PWP一发完）

正文：

克拉克停了下来，敏锐地扑捉到了一丝草丛间的响动。这附近的山谷常有魔物出没，任何一个猎魔人在经过时都会保持一百二十分的警惕。

他缓缓地拔出长剑，察觉到一丝似有若无的魔气掠过了他的鼻尖。克拉克的鼻子轻轻地抽动了一下，作为一个感官比寻常猎魔人还要灵敏的猎手，他已经凭借着这点细微的线索锁定了猎物所在的位置。

正前方，距离自己不到十步的草丛内，一定有什么东西正躲在那里。克拉克小心翼翼地向其靠近，察觉到魔物的气息开始变得浓郁，看来猎物等级一定很高。猎魔人的唇角微扬，棱角分明的脸上闪过一个自信的笑容。

草丛里又传来了声响，克拉克能听出来对方有点慌了。或许是受伤之类的原因，魔物一般都会更为沉得住气，也能更加小心地隐匿自己的气息。看来他今天不光是运气好这么简单。

今天或许还是他的幸运日。

闪着寒光的长剑拨开草丛，几枚锐利的飞镖顷刻顺着被拨开的缝隙飞了出来，被克拉克早有准备地挡开，魔物的脸也在那一瞬间露了出来。克拉克在看清的那刻倒吸了一口气。

他从没见过这样好看的魔物。

与成年男子体型无差的魔物趴在地上，脸色不自然地潮红，身上裹着一件根本算不上是正常衣服的披风，一直在费力地喘息着，眼帘斜斜向上掀起，棕色的眼瞳冷冷地撞进发现了他的猎人眼中。克拉克不自觉地吞咽了一声。

“受伤了吗？”克拉克听见自己的声音莫名沙哑，而且话才一出口他就后悔了。一个猎魔人为什么要问自己的猎物这样愚蠢的问题？ 

“还是生病了？”然而现实却是他还问了更多。

克拉克情不自禁地蹲下身，企图用柔和的语调缓解猎物对自己的恐惧，视线则顺势落在了魔物拉在披风外的脚踝上。如果不是那不同寻常的尖利指甲，那他看起来几乎与普通人类没有差别。

魔物的脚忽然一收，令猎人想要落下的手掌扑了个空。克拉克的视线顺着魔物隐藏在披风下的曲线上浮，直到再次撞进那对棕色的眼瞳里。对方正充满警惕地注视着自己，可克拉克并没有从中读出多少敌意。有什么东西似乎正在消减着魔物的精力，使他光是维持着现在的姿态就已经到达极限。

克拉克不由得再次在心里感叹了他的好看，他知道有些高等级的魔物拥有摄人心魄的能力，但他从没有真正地感觉到过。

只是一眼就这样强烈又精准地抓住了他的心。

“你有名字吗？”

克拉克在心里再次告诫自己不要着急。魔物又盯了他一会，似乎是还在做挣扎，于是克拉克把长剑收回了鞘中，再拍了拍自己左右两侧的口袋，示意自己并不是个威胁。

棕眼睛的魔物终于开口了，吐出了几个喑哑的音节，克拉克慢慢地跟着重复：“布……鲁……斯，你叫做布鲁斯？”

魔物几不可察地迅速点了下头。

“好吧，布鲁斯……你怎么了？需要我帮你做什么吗？”克拉克的视线依然在魔物的身上徘徊，毫无意外，魔物拥有一副不错的身体，只是不知道在披风下发生了什么，让他全身都缩在里面，哪怕是脸色已经红得不自然了也不肯舒展开身体。

布鲁斯没有再出声，反倒是有些难耐地闭上了眼睛，身体笨拙而沉缓在披风下扭动了几下。

克拉克忽然恍然大悟，这是魔物的发情期到了。

他听说过，魔物不论性别，一旦发情期到了，只要没有伴侣的话都会陷入一场残酷的折磨，严重的话甚至还可能死去。

“你……我的驻扎地就在附近，那里有可以缓解的药膏，我先背你过去。”猎人手足无措地摸了一遍口袋，随后才意识到身上一点应急的东西都没有。他只得尴尬地向后指了指根本看不到方位的营地，同时朝魔物伸出手。

布鲁斯再次睁开眼睛，费力地审视着这个笨拙的发现者，片刻后终于从披风下探出了爪子。

克拉克不知道自己为什么脸红，布鲁斯趴上他的背后将热度也传给了他，叫他在如鼓的心脏轰鸣中喘不上气。

该死。为什么会有这样荒谬的事情？猎魔人想要拯救自己的猎物，这样的想法甚至符合猎人的基本认知吗？

布鲁斯的呼吸声落在克拉克耳边，湿热的气息喷在他的脖颈上，将克拉克的脑海搅成一团乱麻，各种伦理与逻辑随着浮躁的步伐惹得他心烦意乱，直到右耳根忽然一热。克拉克有如糟了电击一样停下脚步，难以置信地想要回头，却发现自己已经被背上的魔物先一步咬住了耳垂。

布鲁斯的牙尖叼住了他，大胆又热情地将他的耳垂含在口中，慢慢吮磨，任何一个成年人都该知道这是什么意思。克拉克几乎是凭着本能跃进了旁边的草丛中，将背上的男人瞬间放倒在地上。

魔物因吃痛而露出尖牙，瞬间又被猎人缚住双手钳制在了头顶。克拉克没料到制服一只发情中的魔物竟会如此容易。

现在布鲁斯的身体已经完全展露在克拉克的目光下了，英挺的胸膛随着猎人游走的目光而强烈地起伏。克拉克分出一只手出扯开了那团挂在他身上的破布，它们或许曾经是衣服，但布鲁斯已经不知道忍耐了多久了，甚至自己将衣服抓成了碎片。

“怎么会有这么多伤口？”他一边问询一边用指节扫过魔物的肩膀。布鲁斯明显是只拥有强健体魄的成年魔物，如果是正常的状态的话，克拉克将毫不怀疑自己要为了制服他所需要花费的力气，但现在，布鲁斯只是一只需要被征服的发情期母兽，支配与被支配的命运早在相遇的那刻就被写进了骨血里。

“看来在野外的生活很辛苦，对不对？”他喃喃自语着俯下身，用吻来给与布鲁斯抚慰。大概是发情的原因，魔物的体温远高于人类，但克拉克的吻的确给了他安慰。布鲁斯一直在战栗的身体停止了打颤，纠缠的唇齿间闪过一声似有若无的呜咽。

说起来，克拉克以前也听说过有猎魔人把抓到的魔物驯养起来，甚至一起生活的事情，但他总觉得这样太过荒谬，然而在刚刚，就在他吻上布鲁斯的时候，他已经切实思考起了这件事的可能。他想要与布鲁斯一起生活。

眼睛再度睁开，克拉克看见布鲁斯也在瞧着自己，深棕色的眼瞳里映出了自己小小的倒影。布鲁斯并没有多么激动，除了起伏的胸膛与加速的呼吸外，几乎看不出一丁点情欲的特征。克拉克不由得在心里发问：布鲁斯在想什么？他喜欢自己吗？想要他继续吗？

魔物给出的回答是探出舌尖，轻轻地舔了舔克拉克的下唇。

狩猎自此时开始。

出乎克拉克的意料，魔物的胸膛十分柔软，当他舔下来的时候甚至小小地吃了一惊。布鲁斯在他身下弓着身，胸部因为蜷曲而绵延出沟壑，正好让克拉克能够将其中一边纳入口中。厚实的舌苔刮过皮肤，热切有力地吸允着挺立的乳尖，甚至泛出“啧啧”的水声。

布鲁斯已经接受了这个“伴侣”的存在，因此克拉克也就撤掉了钳制住他的手，转而锁住他的腰，另一只手顺着袒露的腹部探向他大腿。

魔物在被碰到那个私密的位置时还是难以控制地抽了下身。克拉克尝试着进入，但布鲁斯每一次都在指节想要入侵的时候开始挣扎。克拉克只得先放开了他。

他吻了吻布鲁斯汗湿的脸颊，随后引导着布鲁斯转过身去，用自己岩石般的身躯压制住他，将硬挺的性器赤裸裸地叉进布鲁斯腿间，有意地一次又一次顶蹭那处被迫暴露的穴口，直到看见布鲁斯上身彻底趴在草地上，被体液反复沾染的后穴在他的视线里兴奋地翕合。克拉克打赌，以这个穴口的尺寸来说，布鲁斯肯定从没有生产过。魔族是一种随心所欲的族群，孕育子嗣并非是生命的必然进程。他曾听说过有的魔物在生产过后就不愿意再次怀孕了，但布鲁斯似乎还没有这方面的经验，这意味着如果以后两人一起生活的话，他甚至还有可能让他为自己怀孕。

年轻的猎人俯下身，因为这些在脑海中一闪而过的念头而斗志昂扬。他雄壮的身躯贴住布鲁斯的后背，一只手锁住他，另一只手则滑向布鲁斯的前胸，在揉捏胸乳的同时下身开始慢慢地进入。

魔物很快就因为疼痛而剧烈挣扎起来，克拉克听见布鲁斯凶狠地吐出了一连串音节，不知是在咒他还是骂他，但他闭上眼睛都忍了，因为此时想要占有对方的心情战胜了一切。

他的猎物实在太紧张了，按住布鲁斯的手指反而被收拢的爪子夹得生疼。克拉克强忍着胸腔中翻涌的不耐，毕竟强行进入已经是件十分不人道的事情了，他不想让布鲁斯再对自己产生更多的抵触。

他俯下身，像布鲁斯一开始对他做的那样，也含住了布鲁斯的耳垂，慢悠悠地含弄，就像唱摇篮曲一样温柔，没多久他就感觉到了身下的反抗在减弱。布鲁斯慢慢闭上眼，逐渐溢出呓语似的咕哝，克拉克将这反应看在眼里。

虽然布鲁斯依然淡淡地皱着眉，但总算是接纳了那根闯入的性器。克拉克一点一点地抽送，却每次都在想要加快的时候捕捉到布鲁斯的眉头收紧。其实两人交合的地方已经足够润滑，可布鲁斯的反应却使得每一次顶弄都在考验克拉克的耐心。他决定给这只娇贵的魔物一点点惩罚。

舌尖突然毫无预料地滑入耳廓，像蛇一般迅猛地卷向耳道深处。布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛，混身电击似的战栗起来，本能地想要往旁边躲避，可逃离的路径早就被猎人封死了，不论是前面还是下面都无处可去。

布鲁斯不曾受过这种对待，被圈在克拉克的阴影下气急败坏地想要讨个说法，可积累起来的士气每次都在克拉克舔上来的瞬间溃不成军。不断探入的舌头就像身后的那根肉刃一样蛮横又霸道地直达身体的深处，带来的快感有如雨下，不断刺激着布鲁斯最脆弱的地方，喂毒似的一轮又一轮地扩散至全身。

克拉克眯着眼，布鲁斯越躲，他就越起劲，任布鲁斯怎么挣扎都不为所动，直到猎物彻底失去力气，四肢酥麻地依附上自己，脆弱地丧失所有反抗的能力。现在他知道品尝猎物的时机才真正到了。

他终于放开了布鲁斯，挺起上身开始快速地操干起来，动作原始而粗野，皮肉相触的声音同体液一起毫不掩饰地向外飞溅，任何一个过路的人都能听出来草丛里正在上演着怎样血脉喷张的情事，这个好运的猎人享受到了一场最为极致的狩猎。

布鲁斯半睁着眼，一边脸贴着草叶，有气无力地看向正在操干自己的高大猎人。他没有料到自己会碰上现在这种情况，和一个才见面的人类就这样不知羞耻地在野外交合起来，可更令他意外地是自己并没有感到太多的不适。

独来独往的魔物一向不知道征服为何物，就像克拉克不知道他身上的那些疤痕都是打退进犯者所留下的证明一样。布鲁斯曾以为没有人能够占有他，直到这个人类的出现，鬼使神差地动摇了他的心。

强光下的眼睛眯成一条缝隙，布鲁斯看见猎人把自己摆成了侧躺的姿势，单手抬起他的大腿，再次凶狠地钉了进来，毫不客气地顶进到最深处。他怀疑他会直接射在自己身体里。

布鲁斯几乎是绝望地仰倒在草叶间，抬手遮住脸，却还是被想象击破了防御，一些羞耻的念头就像潮水似的在他被情欲搅乱的脑海里来回激荡。或许今天不久后他就会怀孕，会像那些受过孕的同族一样，胸口变软，腹部隆起，到了一定的时间后诞下拥有人类血统的子嗣。他的孩子一定会拥有强健的体魄，就像这个提供了另一半骨血的男人一样。

魔物轻掀眼皮，视线从两人交合的地方一点点上撩。猎人粗壮的阴茎已经完全捅开了他闭合的穴口，怒涨的青筋显示了对方要彻底占有自己的决心，里面软肉越是酥麻示弱，他便越是强硬，每一下都进入得又快又狠。

汗水在顺着对方岩块一样的腹肌下滴，似乎是察觉到了什么，猎人的视线也从两人的交合处拔了出来，布鲁斯正默默地看着他，漂亮的棕色眼瞳里蒙了一层迷蒙的水气。他忽然减慢了下身的动作，贴下来与他接吻。

布鲁斯一言不发地回应了他，甚至张开嘴让他捣弄自己的口腔。湿热的唇舌卷过牙尖，克拉克一只手撑着自己，另一只手抓着布鲁斯腻滑的乳肉，肆意地揉捏玩弄，大拇指毫不客气地刮蹭敏感的乳尖，却又因动作的缓慢而被倾注以无限的柔情。

察觉到布鲁斯每次都在他碾压乳尖时战栗，克拉克偷偷睁开眼，不动声色地欣赏着布鲁斯为此沉沦的表情。像布鲁斯这种魔物，大概也只有这种直达内心的细细研磨才能剥掉伪装，彻底破开他的铁甲以窥真心。猎人慢慢地挺进着，手上与下身保持了同样的速率，在布鲁斯为乳首而颤抖的同时又毫不客气地碾过他的敏感点，火热的肉棒毫不客气地给与空虚的穴口致命一击。克拉克十分满意地感觉到布鲁斯在变得更加酥软的同时又涌出了更多的热液。真是个敏感又听话的好孩子。

他忽然放开了布鲁斯，魔物显然因为这突然的改变而有些谜茫。克拉克没有给他辨识的机会，结合时的支配程度将会是两人关系最直白的体现，他不想一开始就把讨价还价的机会就摆在布鲁斯眼前，他必须要让魔物明白自己的支配者在某种程度上是多么的蛮横不讲道理。

“布鲁斯，叫出来，叫给我听。”现在支配者下达了指令。

布鲁斯的爪子揪住了身边的草丛，上身因为强力的抽插而不能自已，然而更糟糕的是他真的慢慢张开了嘴，开始像克拉克要求的那样小声吐出了呻吟。更加疯狂的是，这样似乎并没有什么不妥。

声音一旦开口就是一副覆水难收的架势，克拉克明显受到了鼓励，操他操得更凶更猛，开放小口的堤坝迅速决堤，布鲁斯想要收回时已经来不及了，他被迫叫得越来越大声，甚至被持续的抽插打破成颤音。

完了。布鲁斯满脑子只剩下这两个字。他在克拉克带给他的快感中彻底成为了情欲的奴隶。当猎人最后圈紧他，将种子撒进他身体里时，他甚至一点反坑的余地也没有，只能全盘接受。

克拉克居高临下俯视着布鲁斯因高潮而恍惚的脸，甚至在射精时还继续往他的身体里顶了几次，仿佛要确保能够射得足够深一样。

两个人混身粘腻得缠在一起，克拉克在确保布鲁斯已经不再痉挛后才小心地撤了出来，刚刚射过的龟头连带出了浑浊的液体，将布鲁斯的下身弄得更加淫靡。猎人满意地用披风将猎物重新裹好，将他抱上了马。

发情期刚过的布鲁斯已经被折磨得精疲力竭，索性闭上眼不管不顾地昏睡了过去。克拉克温柔地吻了吻他的汗湿的额头，引着马匹往自己的驻地走去。

END


End file.
